Lippen
by Gosly
Summary: Amaba los labios de Heichou, la forma en la que se estrechaban cuando los fruncía, haciendo que se viesen aun más pequeños y adorables de lo normal.


Un pequeño one super cortito que me pensé hoy durante una clase de física, espero les guste (:

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son del genialoso Hajime Isayama.

* * *

.

Su mirada resbaló por el perfil del más bajo, desde los mechones que se pegaban a su rostro por la transpiración, pasando por la frente perlada, dirigiéndose a las finas cejas y cayendo en los grises orbes acerados, los pómulos altos y un poco sonrojados por el calor, la línea recta de la diminuta nariz, hasta llegar a su parte favorita, aquella hendidura carnosa, que se abría en esos momentos solo para soltar improperios contra los nuevos reclutas de la Legión.

La voz rasposa e inmutable se deslizaba por sus oídos hasta entrar en su sistema e intoxicarle, amaba ese sonido. El rostro se giró hacia él, y sus miradas se conectaron a través del campo de entrenamiento. Aquellos labios rosados se movieron en su dirección, le llamaban. Se sentía atraído por aquella boca de textura y sabor inigualable. Quería comprobar de nuevo si eran tan suaves y deliciosos como aparentaban y no eran ilusiones suyas.

Vio al dueño de aquella boca caminar en su dirección bastante enfadado, mientras que sus perfectos labios se fruncían un poco en las comisuras. Amaba la forma en la que se estrechaban, haciendo que se viesen aun más pequeños y adorables. Se encontraba absorto pensando que tan bien sabrían con esas gotitas de sudor salándolos.

-_Mocoso_.. -el pelinegro llamó molesto al menor por décima vez, pero este por mas que le veía a la cara parecía dispuesto a ignorarle deliberadamente, y su paciencia hacía rato que había rebosado su límite.

Había esperado que se aproximara como siempre, pero al ver que no lo hacía empezó a llamarle, sin embargo el moreno tampoco se movió. Al ver que el menor no se acercaba le asaltaron las dudas, ¿por qué no se acercaba a él ahora para intentar tomarle de la mano o besarle? No es que él permitiera cualquiera de esas cosas, por supuesto, pero justo ahora eso se había convertido en una necesidad.

Se sentía incordiado, por una parte estaban aquellos reclutas, que veían deseosos al castaño, casi con indecoro, algo que solo podía hacer él, y por otra parte estaba la repentina parquedad del moreno, que parecía que le ignoraba aposta.

Temió por un momento, ¿acaso Eren sí estaba interesado en alguno de los nuevos reclutas?, eso lo explicaba todo, ellos eran más jóvenes, más vigorosos, más… Rápidamente desechó esa idea sintiéndose estúpido, sabía que el castaño era suyo, basta ver cómo le miraba inclusive en ese momento. Llegó finalmente a su destino, y ya estando más tranquilo decidió sacar por fin moreno de su estupor.

Como en una delicada danza que parecía practicada, su pierna barrió los pies del castaño y su mano dio el impulso necesario en su espalda, una tacleada limpia que lo mando sin problemas de bruces al suelo, provocando en el menor quejidos que mas de dolor, eran de sorpresa.

-H-Heichou, ¡¿p-por qué..?

-Cállate. ¿Por qué mierda no me respondes cuando te hablo, idiota? –inquirió irritado. El moreno se pateó mentalmente, aquellos labios si le habían estado llamando, _literalmente_. Los jadeos de asombro a sus espaldas le recordaron al más bajo la presencia del indeseado público y su lado más posesivo salió a la luz.

Posó un pie en su espalda como un cazador que reclama el dominio sobre su presa, se arrodillo aun apoyándose él y le tiró del cabello hacia atrás, ganándose más quejidos de molestia. Bajo su propio rostro al del chico y unió sus labios rudamente, marcándole como suyo frente a todos los posibles pretendientes potenciales de su mocoso, y ya se las vería con el que no entendiera la _"indirecta"_ de su sentido de propiedad. No dudaba del crío, pero sí de los interesados en él, más le valía asegurarse.

El castaño se quejó y tosió un poco por el polvo antes de sentir como el espacio era cerrado por unos labios dulces que se apoderaban de los suyos, con un regusto extraño a caramelo. Los labios que tanto le gustaban por fin se cernían sobre los suyos acariciándole con avidez, no pudo evitar gemir de placer y desear con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrarse en ese momento en la habitación del Sargento para tener mayor privacidad y que aquello no acabara tan pronto como sabía que pasaría, pero para su sorpresa el contacto fue largo y delicioso, algo que consideró inusual debido a que sabía que el Sargento no era dado a las muestras de afecto público.

Ambos se separaron entre jadeos terminando el vistoso espectáculo. Rivaille le soltó sin delicadeza alguna dejándolo caer contra el piso, se irguió y continuó instruyendo a los ineptos que tendría de ahí en adelante por subordinados. Por otra parte, el castaño se levantaba con la espalda adolorida por la posición antinatural a la que había sido sometido mientras suspiraba como idiota enamorado, tomando nota de ignorar -inocentemente sin intención, claro- mas a menudo al Sargento, le gustaba ese tipo de impulsividad en él. Luego se replanteó la situación y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al pensar en como el pelinegro retomaría en la habitación donde el beso había quedado.

Los nuevos reclutas tuvieron variedad de reacciones, pero los comentarios no pasaron de unos simples murmullos por miedo a que aquel endemoniado enano pudiese escucharlos y tomara represalias, algunos se vieron sorprendidos, otros asqueados, y muchos -hombres y mujeres- se vieron incluso decepcionados. Aquel beso que había rozado lo salvaje, para consternación de algunos, solo sirvió de confirmación a los rumores de una posible relación entre la _esperanza_ y el _mejor soldado_.

·

* * *

**¿Merece un review? c:**


End file.
